2 Minutos que pudieron cambiar todo
by RitsuxYui
Summary: A veces llegan personas que nos hacen preguntar: ¿Por qué no te conocí antes?, y con esas personas hay que aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible, ya que nunca sabes cuando las vas a perder... Mal summary lo se ToT One-shot UixJun y un poco de UixAzusa


Hola ;)) aquí viene el one-shot que les prometí, si quieren que haga otro one-shot o two-shot o 232482727432-shot xD déjenme un review, estaré feliz en revisarlo, también díganme si les gustó… o no les gustó, quizás la historia es muy común xD pero aunque sea es un UixJun… ya que apenas tiene fanfics T.T y no se… hacer fanfics de parejas muy comunes como MiTsu o YuiAzu… no me llaman mucho la atención, pero buano ustedes son los que deciden aquí así que bueno dejo de hablar y a empezar a escribir el fic C:, ah y al final dejaré xq no pude subir el cap de 'el amor duele', y este one-shot antes… quizás no pueda subir el cap esta semana lo siento u.u, pero no sé si pueda cumplir esa promesa de '1 cap por semana minimo', buah, ya lo arreglare… a comenzar el fic!

POV JUN:

Era una mañana para cualquier otra chica en la escuela Sakuragaoka, pero para mí, era un día ¿especial? Nah no creo ya que era mi primer día de clases en esa escuela, ya que mehabían cambiado cuando comenzaba el 2do año, no estaba nerviosa, bueno quizás un poco ya que no conocía a nadie y no sabía dónde estaba la clase.

Suspiré con desgano-Vaya al parecer soy la única perdida aquí ¿ahora qué hago? ¿Preguntarle a un profesor? No, creo que estaban dando una ''reunión importante'', bueno, que se le va a hacer, tendré que buscarla yo misma.-Cuando de repente choqué con alguien que iba corriendo a clases.-Ittai… oye ¿estás bien?-Dije mientras me paraba y ayudaba a la otra chica a levantarse.

-Sí, gracias y lo siento fue mi culpa-Dijo ella mientras se levantaba, vi esos hermosos ojos café suyos, me dejaron hipnotizada por unos segundos, cuando volví a la normalidad le dije:

-No, no hay problema, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Hirasawa Ui, ¿y el tuyo? Ah y ¿eres nueva? no te había visto por aquí antes.-

-Soy Suzuki Jun, y si soy nueva de hecho estaba buscando mi clase ya que no sé donde esta hehe.-le respondí mientras reía y me rascaba la nuca.

-Si quieres yo te puedo guiar, ¿en qué clase estás?-

-Clase…-Dije mientras leía un papel en el cual tenía anotada mi clase, por un momento pensé que lo había perdido, uff, vaya nervios.-2-2.-

-Oh, es la misma en la que voy yo, ven sígueme.-Y así partimos hasta el segundo piso y entramos al salón donde una profesora ya nos estaba esperando en el salón.

Una vez llegamos, recibimos las miradas de todas nuestras compañeras y profesora.

-Hirasawa-san llega tarde… ah tú debes ser la chica nueva ¿no? ¿Suzuki Jun?-

-S-si.-Respondí muy rápidamente, ya que pensé que nos iban a castigar por llegar tarde.

-Anda no te pongas nerviosa, Hirasawa-san vaya a sentarse, Suzuki-san siéntate delante de ella, no necesitas presentarte, ya que técnicamente ya te he presentado yo-Dijo la profe con una sonrisa, con eso me calmé un poco.

-Si sensei-Dijimos ambas al unísono, recibiendo las risas de nuestras compañeras.

En el periodo de clases no sucedió nada interesante, conocí a una chica llamada Azusa, que tocaba la guitarra en el club de música ligera, y hablamos de música durante todo el receso, ya que yo toco el bajo, no soy muy buena, pero aunque sea toco algo… ¡eh me estoy yendo por las ramas!, me di cuenta en el receso que Ui estaba sola, no porque nadie se le acercara, de hecho, se le acercaron unas amigas de ella, sin embargo ella les dijo que quería estar sola, según lo que escuché, así que pensé en hablarle después de clases, no creía que me dijiera nada ya que nos conocimos apenas hoy, pero tenía que intentar.

-¡Hola!-Dije con entusiasmo apareciendo detrás de ella, y Ui respondió saltando del susto.

-Eh, no me asustes así, casi me da un infarto.-Dijo mientras ponía una mano en su pecho.

-Hehehe lo siento, ah oye te quería preguntar algo.-Dije acordándome de lo que quería hablar, antes de que se olvidara, la verdad soy muy olvidadiza.

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?-Respondió con curiosidad

-Bueno tenía un poco de curiosidad que durante los recesos hayas estado sola, ¿Pasa algo malo?, has estado evitando a tus amigas, ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?, se que nos conocimos hoy, pero puedes confiar en mi.-Dije con unas sonrisa y un pulgar en alto.

-Gracias, y no, no pasa nada.-Dijo en un tono normal, sin embargo me di cuenta de que por su mirada algo malo pasaba.

-¿Segura?-Ui Asintió-Bueno, no estoy muy segura, eso lo arreglaremos después, anda te acompaño a tu casa.-

-Arigato, y no te preocupes no es nada importante.-Se calló al instante al saber que me había dicho lo que esperaba.

-¡Ha! Sabía que pasaba algo, después veremos, espero no sea demasiado grave…-Dije mientras miraba a Ui con una cara de sospecha.

Ella suspiró-Supongo que no me dejaras otra opción ¿eh?, oh ahí está mi casa… supongo que este es el adiós.-

-Si… bueno ya me voy, cuídate.-Dicho esto me fuí camino a casa muy pensativa, estaba muy preocupada de lo que le pasaba a Ui, ¿Qué podía haber pasado? ¿Estaba triste? ¿Feliz? ¿Enojada? ¡Ay! Vaya dolor de cabeza, lo que si sabía era que iba a ayudar a Ui sin importar que.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE:

Me acerqué a Ui para que no estuviera sola, sin embargo me dí cuenta que a veces miraba de reojo a Azusa, y cuando yo le preguntaba que miraba ella decía que no era nada y se sonrojaba, tal vez ¿A Ui le gustaba Azusa?, no, no creo ¿O sí? Tenía que preguntarle, quizás eso era lo que la molestaba.

-Ne Ui.-

-¿Hmm?-

-¿Te gusta Azusa-chan?-le susurré al oído, y me reí cuando se sonrojó por lo que le dije.

-E-eh y-yo… pues… s-si un poco.-¡Estaba en lo correcto! ¡Sí! Amo tener la razón, en ese momento hubiera gritado de la emoción, pero preferí aguantarme.

-¿Eso era lo que te molestaba?-

-Podría ser.-Dijo mirando a otro lado.

-¡Ya se! Te ayudare con Azusa-chan ¿Qué dices?-

-¿En serio harías eso por mi?-Dijo con ilusión.-Pero hay un problema… creo que a Azusa-chan le gusta mi hermana.-

-¿Tienes una hermana?... nunca me dijiste-Dije llorando cómicamente.

-Pero si llegaste ayer tonta.-Dijo riendo.

-Oh… es verdad, pero bueno, dime ¿Eres amiga de Azusa?-

-Sí, la conocí el año anterior, pero este año es como si… estuviéramos más… separadas, creo que en este año conoció más gente y ahora ya no se junta conmigo… pero bueno así son las cosas… aunque tengo que admitir que me da un poco de celos.-

-Eh, calma, calma, bueno lo primero que tienes que hacer es… saber si te gusta, pero de verdad.-Dije al recordar a una antigua amiga a la cual había ayudado con un chico y después dijo que ya no le gustaba.-¡Te daré un entrenamiento especial!

-Bueno ¿Cuándo empezamos?-Dijo emocionada, lo cual me hizo reir.

DESPUES DE UNAS SEMANAS.

-Bueno parece que ya estás lista… anda, ya estaba lista, o eso creí yo, así que se dirigió hacia donde estaba Azusa guardando sus cosas para salir de clases, y yo salí, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo.

-''Vamos Ui tu puedes hacerlo''-Pensé mientras salía de la escuela para esperar a la 'enamorada' jaja.

CON UIAZU ?) XD

-Um… Azusa-chan ¿tienes un momento?-

-Eh si pero tiene que ser rápido ya que me iré al club. ¿Qué sucede?-

-Bueno… esto no lo he podido decir por casi un año… iré al grano, Azusa-chan tu… tu me gustas y… se que te gusta onee-chan, pero solo quiero que entiendas y aceptes mis sentimientos-Dijo Ui cabizbaja, y avergonzada.

-Uh… Ui, a mi no me gusta Yui-senpai, y te quiero, pero no de esa forma… lo lamento, aunque aun podemos ser amigas ¿no?-Dijo con una sonrisa la guitarrista rítmica del HTT.

-C-claro…-Dijo Ui decepcionada

-Bueno, no te sientas mal, solo que… no puedo, bueno me voy al club, hasta mañana.-

-A-adiós.-

Azusa se dirigió hacia el salón de música, sin saber que Ui estaba muy mal, aunque la guitarrista había sido lo menos dura posible, le rompió el corazón a la menor de las Hirasawa.

-''Sabía que no funcionaría… aunque Jun hizo todo lo posible no me ayudo de nada… se que ella diría que no me rindiera… pero simplemente no puedo… no podría soportar otro dolor así… bueno, tendré que superarlo, ojala pueda''-Pensó Ui mientras salía de la escuela, y no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando.

VOLVIENDO AL POV DE JUN n.n

-¡Eh Ui! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te… fue?-Dije con entusiasmo hasta que vi que Ui estaba llorando, en ese momento sentí que algo de mí se rompía.-Oh, ya veo… lo siento mucho… pero anda no estés triste ¿sí?-

-Lo intento pero es muy difícil… sé que tengo que seguir adelante… pero no sé si pueda…-

-¡Entonces yo te ayudare!, prometo que esta vez no voy a fallar, ven te invito un helado, para que estés mejor.-

-¿Enserio? ¿Así me ayudaras? ¿Con un helado?-

-¡Oye! No sé que mas hacer lo siento… pero ya verás que te sentirás mejor, y si eso no funciona… tengo un plan B.-Dije mientras caminaba con Ui hacia la tienda de helados.

-Ojalá no sea algo tan tonto…-Se burló

-¡Oye! Yo no hago cosas tontas… o al menos no tantas, y no será algo tonto lo prometo.-Dije con orgullo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuánto quieres apostar?-

-Nada, sé que voy a perder.-

-Lo sabía…-

Seguimos caminando unos cuantos minutos sin decir nada, hasta que divisamos la heladería.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿qué sabor de helado quieres?-

-Chirimoya.-

-¿Ese sabor existe?... ¿o me estás haciendo una broma muy pesada?-

-Si existe créeme…-

-Ok… no estoy muy convencida con tu respuesta pero bueno.-

Jun fue a comprar los helados trayendo uno de lo que parecía ser Chirimoya (XD ME DA RISA LA PALABRA ''CHIRIMOYA'') y uno de vainilla.

-Pues… parece que si existía…-Dije con los ojos en blanco, viendo el helado.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije.-Dijo mientras sacaba su lengua.

-Parece que estas mejor… pero ¿Por qué te gusta molestarme?-

-Sí, lo estoy, y no lo sé, es divertido, lo siento Jun-chan.-

-Vaya, me alegra, por cierto, perdón por preguntar esto, pero… ¿Qué te dijo Azusa-chan?-

Ui tomo aire e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no llorar, ella tenía que ser fuerte.-Me dijo que a ella no le gustaba Onee-chan, pero yo tampoco le gustaba, me dijo que podíamos ser amigas, pero no me siento conforme con eso…-

-Y, ¿Por qué no le das un poco de tiempo? Quizás así…-Dijo hasta que fue interrumpida por Ui.

-No, gracias por tu esfuerzo Jun pero… no quiero tener que volver a sufrir algo así, no me quiero arriesgar de nuevo.-

-Bueno si lo quieres así… que se le va a hacer.-

-Umm… Jun tu helado… esta.-Me dijo alarmada, yo confundida la miré con confusión y después vi mi helado, que estaba derretido.-

-Vaya suerte la mía… tendré que comerlo así.-Dije mientras tomaba el helado.

-Es que tenías que comerlo lo más pronto posible… eso lo sabe cualquiera.-

-Gomen ne Ui-sama.-

-Ya, ya eso no importa, bueno ¿Nos vamos? Se hace tarde.-

-Claro, vamos te acompaño… ¿Segura que estás bien? Me imagino que te rechacen debe doler…-Dije mientras caminábamos rumbo hacia la casa de los Hirasawa

-Sí, duele pero ya pasará, gracias Jun.-

Durante el trayecto hacia la casa de Ui no paso casi nada interesante, la mayoría de las veces Jun contaba sus chistes sin sentido, y la menor de las Hirasawa o reía o se quedaba con cara seria, para hacerle saber a Jun que su chiste no dio gracia alguna.

-Bueno este es el ultimo ya que casi llegamos… aquí va: Quién nació primero, ¿El huevo o la oveja?-

-¿No será el huevo o la gallina?-

-No, no, y no en este es el huevo o la oveja.-

-Ah, entonces yo diría que la oveja, porque los huevos no nacen.-

-La respuesta correcta es: el perro, porque los hipopótamos no usan pantalón.-

-¿Eh? No entendí… y eso no tuvo sentido alguno… ¿se supone que me tenía que reír?-

-Esa era la idea… y la verdad no tuvo sentido alguno ya que lo acabo de inventar.-Dije con mis manos atrás de la cabeza y con una sonrisa.

-A veces me pregunto qué pasará por tu cabeza… Oh ya llegamos.-

-Bueno Ui que te vaya bien, te veo mañana en clases, Sayoonara.-

-Adiós Jun-chan y gracias por todo, muchas gracias.-Dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

-¿Ah?, ¿Eh?, ¿Ui qué haces? ¿Por qué me abrazas?-Dije sorprendida, y creo que estaba sonro…. ¡No! Yo no me sonrojaría por esas cosas ¡hmph!

-Porque… te quiero mucho.-Dijo lo último en un susurro y escondió su sonrojo poniendo su cara en el mi hombro.

-Yo también… pensar que solo he estado unos 3 meses aquí, y siento como si te conociera desde hace tiempo.-Dijo muy sonrojada la bajista.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo, uh, hace tarde mejor será que vayas a tu casa-Dijo Ui mientras soltaba el abrazo.

-Bueno entonces este si es el adiós… así que me voy.-

POV NORMAL:

-Adiós Jun-chan te veré mañana.-Dijo mientras entraba a su casa y subía a su habitación.- ''¿Qué me sucede?, ¿Por qué mi corazón se aceleró tanto cuando le di un abrazo a Jun-chan?, ¿Será amor?, quizás por eso no me importó demasiado que Azusa-chan me rechazara, pero… si esto es amor… ¿me lo esconderé todo el tiempo?... yo creo que esa es la mejor opción… no me gustaría que Jun me rechazara, y peor aún me odiara… espero no sea tan difícil de ocultar, no me he dado cuenta, pero siempre me he sentido así al estar al lado de Jun, me he sentido nerviosa, pero a la vez segura, uff… ya veremos.-Pensó Ui mientras se quedaba dormida en su cama.

Con Jun sucedió algo parecido, ella estaba recostada en su cama mirando el techo de su habitación, pensando que sucedía.

-''¿Por qué me puse tan nerviosa?, fue algo que las amigas hacen normalmente ¿no?, ¿no será que…?, ¡no, no puede ser!, sino me hubiera puesto celosa de Ui y Azusa, lo cual no sucedió, porque no tengo celos ¿verdad? Y también aunque tuviera esos sentimientos hacia ella, nunca podrían ser correspondidos, ¿Por qué siento un vacío en el corazón cuando pienso en Ui con alguien más?, parece que si siento algo ¡Aaaah! Esto es tan confuso.''-

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:

Jun y Ui no podían tomar atención en clases al estar confundidas por lo que sentían, para la primera no era nada extraño en ella, casi nunca tomaba atención a sus clases pero para Ui era extraño de su parte, incluso su maestra notó que ella andaba distraída y la reprendió, hasta que llegó el receso y se juntaron para hablar.

-E-eh Hola Ui-Dijo Jun con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ho-Hola Jun-chan-Dijo Ui de la misma manera que su amiga, pasaron varios minutos en silencio sin decir nada, no sabían porque la otra no hablaba y trataban de no hacer contacto visual, hasta que Jun decidió romper la tensión y crear un tema al azar.

-Ne Ui, Hmm… ¿sabías que los cubos tienen caras cuadradas?-Jun sabía que era un tema estúpido, pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Eh? Si Jun-chan si lo sabía ¿Por qué preguntas?-

Jun estaba sudando, tenía que pensar en alguna explicación rápido, no importa lo que fuere, pero tenía que tener algo de sentido, lo cual al parecer no tuvo.

-Ah.. emm… porque ayer vi un documental sobre… las figuras geométricas, y me pareció muy interesante.-

Ui se echó a reír, ¿Enserio Jun no sabía sobre las figuras geométricas?, eso era de primer grado.

-Haha, Jun-chan ¿enserio no sabías nada sobre la geometría?-

-La verdad no.-Dijo riendo y rascándose la nuca, aunque estaba feliz de haber roto la tensión que había entre las 2.

-Ah, por cierto Jun-chan yo…-Ui fue interrumpida por la campana, que indicaba el fin del receso.

-Todas vayan a sus lugares que vamos a comenzar la clase.-Anunció la maestra mientras entraba al salón y dejaba unos libros en la mesa.

-Mejor después te digo.-Dijo Ui yéndose hacia su pupitre.

-''Uff, la tensión me estaba matando, ¿Por qué estará tan callada?, ¿acaso hay algo más que le incomoda?, tendré que preguntarle después de clases.''-

DESPUÉS DE CLASES:

-Uh… Ui ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-Dijo mientras caminaban fuera de la escuela.

-Claro Jun-chan, habla.-

-¿Te pasa algo?, es que has estado muy callada y distraída, y ayer no estabas así.-

-¿A-ah? N-no pasa n-nada.-Dijo Ui de forma nerviosa.

-Anda dime, puedes confiar en mi.-Dijo Jun con una sonrisa.

-Es que… no te puedo decir, podrías dejar de ser mi amiga, y no quiero arriesgarme a eso.-

-Pero ¿por qué?, ¿es algo malo?-

-No, no, bueno depende del modo en el que lo mires…-

-Hmm… del modo en que lo mire…-Jun pensó por un momento hasta que siguió hablando.-¡Es acaso que… ¿eres un alienígena y dominarás el mundo?!-Exclamó Jun con una cara de miedo.

-No Jun-chan… ¡dios!, me pregunto de donde sacarás esas ideas tan tontas.-Dijo Ui irritada mientras se frotaba la sien con sus dedos índices y anular, la bajista por su parte se rasco la nuca y sonrió nerviosamente.-Lo que sucede es que… me… me gustas…-Dijo lo último en un tono apenas audible.

-Disculpa Ui pero… no entendí nada de lo que dijiste, ¿me puedes volver a deci-Hmmph-Jun fue interrumpida cuando sintió que algo rozaba sus labios, con timidez, al principio no sabía qué hacer más que quedarse en su lugar, sus ojos como platos mirando a los ojos de Ui, sin embargo no le sirvió de nada ya que esta ya tenía los ojos cerrados, así que después decidió corresponder, aunque estaba un poco insegura.-''¿Qué está haciendo Ui? ¿Acaso yo le gusto? No… no lo creo, ella me dijo que le gustaba Azusa, pero… entonces ¿Cuál sería la razón? Yo no creo que…''-Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Ui, casi sin aire le respondió.

-¿Ya entendiste?-Dijo jadeando pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No… Ui no entendí… ¿Por qué… porque me besas?-Dijo la bajista en el mismo estado que su… ''Amiga''.

-Vaya que eres despistada… porque me gustas tonta.-Respondió la chica de ojos café mirando al suelo.-P-perdón por besarte así de repente, pero es que supongo que… ya no lo podía evitar.-

-L-lo siento Ui… pero no… tú no me gustas.-A lo que la mencionada respondió con un desilusionado 'Oh'.-Es cierto, tu no me gustas, yo te AMO.-respondió tomando a Ui del mentón y dándole otro beso, otra vez después de un laaaaaargo tiempo se separaron a causa del aire.-Así que… umm etto… ¿quieres ser mi novia Ui?-

-Lo siento Jun-chan pero… yo creo que no podremos… ¿Cómo pensaran los demás?, ¿y si nos separan?-

-Eso no pasará, yo no lo permitiré, nadie lo sabrá si es que…-Empezó la bajista hasta que la interrumpieron.

-Pero… esto no está bien, tarde o temprano se enterarán, las mentiras siempre son descubiertas, esto no resultará.-

-¡Vamos! Dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que nadie se dará cuenta, y si no… pues… quizás nos separen… ¡No, eso no pasara!, y si lo descubren nuestros padres, tendremos que decirles, pero eso no significa que nos vayan a separar.-

-Está bien…-Dijo resignada.-Espero que tengas la razón.-

-¿Eh? ¡qué dices!, pero si yo siempre tengo la razón.-Dijo en un tono arrogante.

-A ver ¿cuánto es… ¡la raíz cuadrada de 144!?-Dijo Ui con una sonrisa, ya que sabía que su 'amiga', o más bien novia no lo sabría.

-Eh… uh… ¿Qué es una raíz cuadrada?-Preguntó Jun con curiosidad.

-Mejor no perdamos el tiempo, vamos a casa.-

-¡Si Ui-sama!-Exclamó Jun con energía mientras iba detrás de la de ojos café.

POV DE UI:

Bueno, unos… 3 meses después de aquel suceso paso lo de siempre, tener que levantar a mi hermana para que fuera a la escuela, llegar a la escuela, prestar atención a clases, Jun casi dormida, Azusa preguntándome si estaba bien por lo de ayer, pero sucedió algo que… no… no sé cómo explicarlo, fue tan repentino que… hasta el día de hoy sigo impactada, esto no se irá nunca, uff… bueno les explicare sin más…

Íbamos saliendo de la escuela, todo normal, ella me iba a acompañar a casa como todos los días, hasta que me di cuenta de algo ¡Mi libro de matemáticas!, le explique a Jun, y ella me dijo que se tenía que ir rápido pero también me esperaría, traté de apurarme lo más posible, cuando me encontré con Azusa…

-Eh Ui ¿Por qué tanta prisa?-Me dijo provocativa mientras me acorralaba con la pared… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, tenía que irme con Jun rápido, no podía perder el tiempo.

-¿Eh? Ah, voy a buscar mi libro de matemáticas, lo dejé en el aula de clases, ¿me dejas pasar para buscarlo?-

-Un momento, tengo que hacer esto antes.-Dijo y me sujeto las muñecas contra la pared y me besó, no me podía mover, trataba de escaparme pero no podía, hasta que acabó el beso, y sonrió de forma arrogante, jamás había visto a Azisa-chan así.

-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso!?-Le pregunté un poco alarmada, ¿Qué pasaría con Jun?, ¡ah cierto, Jun!, tengo que ir con ella.

-Porque… ¿eh? ¿A dónde vas?-Dijo tratando de detenerme pero corrí más rápido, entre al aula rápidamente y salí, parece que la había perdido, eso me alivió, pero tenía que ir con Jun-chan rápido, seguí corriendo, y cuando salí, vi lo que me impactó, había un automóvil chocado contra uno de los muros de cemento cerca de la escuela, el vidrio delantero estaba manchado de rojo, había una ambulancia también, sacaron al conductor y se lo llevaron en una patrulla policial, aunque vi algo que me llamó la atención: había un cuerpo cubierto con una manta, y los policías estaban al lado del automóvil, preguntándole a unas chicas de mi clase, ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿un accidente?, ¿Dónde estaba Jun?, no la podía ver por ningún lado y eso me ponía nerviosa, ¿se fue sin mí?, probablemente si, le envié un mensaje para confirmar que estaba bien, cuando escuché el sonido de un celular que había recibido un mensaje, lo vi tirado al lado del cadáver, cubierto de sangre… ¡No eso no podía estar pasando!, quizás todo es un error.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Usted es Hirasawa Ui?-Me preguntó un policía.

-S-si ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?-Pregunté confundida y a la vez un poco alarmada.

-Bueno verá ¿Usted conoce a… Suzuki Jun?-Esto me empezó a poner más preocupada aun, sin embargo traté de mantener la compostura.

-Sí, es mi amiga ¿Por qué pregunta?-

-Lo que sucede es que… hace como 2 minutos la atropellaron, y bueno pues, perdió la vida, la policía y los paramédicos llegamos rápido ya que el hospital y el departamento de policía no está muy lejos, pero no pudo resistir para llevarla al hospital, cuando llegamos ella apenas podía respirar, y antes de morir dijo que te diera esto.-Dijo el oficial y me dio una caja de tamaño pequeño, yo por el shock me tapaba la boca con una mano, y trataba de no llorar.-Lo siento mucho.-Apenas me dijo eso se alejó y se fue con sus compañeros de trabajo, sin perder más tiempo abrí la caja lo más rápido que pude, quería saber que había dentro y porque Jun quería dármela, dentro de aquella cajita encontré un collar y una carta, la cual leí, decía algo asi:

**Ui, hola n.n, bueno escribo esto para decirte que hoy con mi familia nos vamos a ir a Taiwan, y bueno es por el trabajo de mis padres, traté de convencerlos en no ir, pero no pude, lo siento, pero juro que volveré en poco tiempo, algo así como una semana, ¡mas te vale que me extrañes eh!, bueno ya que mañana es nuestro aniversario de 3 meses ¡Wuju!, y porque no podré estar ese día te di este collar de regalo, sé que no es mucho pero algo es algo… creo que leerás esto cuando ya me haya ido, así que quiero decirte que TE AMO, no me engañes con nadie sino… Un rayo caerá del cielo y electrocutará a quien se atreva a tocar a MI Ui… bueno, ya no sé qué decir así que adiós :)**

**Att: LA MEJOR BAJISTA DEL MUNDO: SUZUKI JUN**

**PD: MAS TE VALE QUE NO ME OLVIDES e.e**

**PD2: LA VERDAD NO SOY LA MEJOR BAJISTA DEL MUNDO, PERO DESEARIA SERLO.**

**PD3: RECUERDA QUE SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO ;)**

Vi el collar, era de forma de corazón, el cual se podía abrir, dentro había una foto de las 2 juntas, ya no podía contener las lagrimas, estaba destrozada… esos 2 minutos… esos 2 malditos minutos… en los que si no hubiera ido por mi libro, o simplemente no lo hubiera olvidado, o hubiera escapado de Azusa antes… 2 minutos que cambiaron la vida de Jun y la mía para siempre…

_**A veces llegan personas que nos hacen preguntar:**_

_**¿Por qué no te conocí antes?**_

_**Esas personas que queremos con todo nuestro corazón,**_

_**O preguntas como ¿Por qué no pude llegar antes?**_

_**Que nos hacemos muy frecuentemente…**_

_**Así que disfruta tu tiempo con las personas que quieres,**_

_**No lo malgastes con la gente que quieras impresionar**_

_**Ya que nunca se sabe cuando tus seres queridos se alejarán de ti…**_

_**FIN**_

¡Hola! espero nadie me quiera asesinar porque maté a Jun o porque lo subí muy tarde xD… bueno verán no lo pude subir más temprano porque tuve un esguince la muñeca, y me dolía mucho escribir, así que escribí con una mano , y me demoré una eternidad lo se xD, espero pueda subir el siguiente capítulo de 'el amor duele' para esta semana, espero lo entiendan, no es que no quiera escribir (bueno un poco si e3e) pero esto sucedió repentinamente… bueno déjenme un review sobre sus opiniones sobre el one-shot, se que fui muy rápido con la historia, pero quería terminar rápido igualmente… bueno gracias por leer y ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
